Destination:Love
by tiana-chan
Summary: Hey this is my first fic, it's supposed to be about a teddy bear telling the story, but if it isn't ... ^^; E+T and S+S for sure!!! Maybe more of E+T or more of S+S.... you'll have to wait and find out.
1. The Call

Author: Afroza  
© Afroza April 4th Thursday 2002  
Disclaimer: Hi! I'm hear to tell you guys the disclaimer!   
*ahem* Tomoyo?  
Right, sorry! Ok listen people! Afroza does not own CCS/CC, Clamp and Nelvana and other big compaines do.  
So people please have pity on Afroza, so so wishes that she could own me! HA! As if that's possible. Oh sorry Afroza, didn't  
see you oever there. *sweat drop*  
Grrr... K now you're losing your chance of telling the disclaimer again.  
NO! Please anything but that! *kneels down and begs*  
Ok ok, just get off of me!  
*huggles*  
  
The Story, I promise you, will have S+S AND E+T! Anyways, it's really supposed to be that a teddy bear is telling the story,  
from the bear's point of view. It should be cute story. I dunno where this is gonna go as far as I'm concerned.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Speech"  
*Action(s) or sound effects*  
  
~*~-------~*~ Time has changed along with place and character - you get the idea  
^*^ Sakura ^*^ Some one's point of view (P.O.V) Sakura was just an example  
^*^ Normal ^*^ Teddy bear's POV/ Mines. ^-^.  
'A certain character's thought'  
  
Chapter One - The Call  
  
By: Afroza  
  
^*^ Normal ^*^  
*Ring Ring* The telephone rang. A green eyed, with brown hair, female ran downstairs from her her small, but humble room.  
*Ring Ring* The telephone gave it's second warning. By the time the phone rang for a the third time, the girl reached the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hello Sakura!" a male voice answered.  
Sakura blushed, "Hi Yukito!"  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes."  
"Could you give the phone to your brother, Touya?"  
"Sure!"  
  
"Touya!" Sakura yelled, not wanting to go upstairs again. "What is it, monster?" Touya asked, as he descended th stairs from his   
room. "Yukito is on the phone, and I'm not a mons-" "Yukito is on the phone?" asked Touya, interupting Sakura. "Yes, and if you don't   
hurry, I'm gonna han-" Sakura started to say, but got pushed by Touya as he ran towards the phone. "Argh!" Sakura screamed,   
flusterated. "One of these days when I grow older, I'll hurt yp-" "Shut up! I can't hear what he's saying!" Touya yelled, interupting   
Sakura. Sakura just went to back to her room, not wanting to have another fight her brother. "Some day I'll get you." Sakura   
mutterd as she turned the door knob to her room.  
  
~*~-----------~*~  
  
Sakura was your basic average 16 year old girl. Sure she's average now, but exactly 6 years ago she wasn't. She was a   
Cardcaptor. One day, coming home from school, she heard strange sounds coming from her basement. When she went to   
investigate, she found a magic book called the "Clow", which belonged to a magician named Clow Reed. From there, her adventure   
began. During her adventure, she incountered many deadly problems. She met her first her first rival, named Syaoran Li, who was   
also a Cardcaptor. And became closer friends with her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She also discovered things she wouldn't have, if   
she wasn't a Cardcaptor. She learned that her first crush, Yukito, was also Yue. Who was her judge in the Final Judgement to see   
who is the true holder of the book of Clow. But she's over Yukito, ever since he politely rejected her. Her new love is none other than   
her ex-rival, Syaoran Li.  
  
Syaoran is Meiling's (his cousin) to-be-husband. But he broke the engagement, because he said he had a new love. Though he   
never loved Meiling as his wife, but as a brother loves his sister. Syaoran had to go back home, since he wasn't destined to be the   
holder of the book of Clow. But he came back to stay in Tomoeda, Japan. Where are sweet Sakura lives. You all wonder why eh?  
  
Who am I? I'm Sakura. That's right, I'm a teddy bear made for Syaoran and my name is Sakura. The only problem is that I'm with   
Syaoran, since that's where I'm supposed to be! I guess that means Sakura still hasn't Syaoran how shw loves him.  
  
"Hoe! I hate math. It's so confusing!"" complained Sakura, who was on her homework. Since that was what she was doing, untill   
the phone rang. And her dad was away, so certainly couldn't have picked up the phone.  
  
"Saa-kuu-raa!"Touya yelled. "What?" Sakura yelled back. "It's time for dinner!" "Okay!" Sakura shouted back. Then quitely put her   
things away. "Good thing I'm done all my homwork." Sakura said before she went downstairs.  
  
"SLAM!" went the door, and in came out Sakura. "*Yawn* I'm so tired." Sakura decleared. *Ring Ring* her cell phone, that Tomoyo   
gave her, rang. "Hello?" Sakura asked. "Sakura?" a male voice asked. Sakura blushed beyond the reddest shade in the world.   
"Syaoran?"  
  
//-to be continued-// 


	2. What?!?

Author: Afroza  
© Affroza / April 20 2002 Saturday   
Disclaimer: Afroza does not own CCS/CC or any of the characters in the story. Even though her purpose of living is CCS. CCS/CC belongs to Clamp and Nelvana and other big companies that make Afroza look like a shrimp slash idiot.  
Gee thanks so much for your understanding.  
You're ever so welcome! This is fun! Can I do the disclaimer everytime?  
Hmm let me think ..... NO!  
*Tomoyo is depressed*  
Eriol goes to Tomoyo kisses her, and whispers something in her ear.  
*Tomoyo gets happy*  
'I wonder . . . what did Eriol say?' -_-  
  
The Story, I promise you, will have S+S AND E+T! Anyways, it's really supposed to be that a teddy bear is telling the story,  
from the bear's point of view. It should be cute story. I dunno where this is gonna go as far as I'm concerned.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Speech"  
*Action(s) or sound effects*  
  
~*~-------~*~ Time has changed along with place and character - you get the idea  
^*^ Sakura ^*^ Some one's point of view (P.O.V) Sakura was just an example  
^*^ Normal ^*^ Teddy bear's POV/ Mines. ^-^.  
'A certain character's thought, and I think that Tomoyo was being a pain in the butt when she said the Disclaimer'  
  
Hey! It's true ain't it?  
*wince* yea it is  
So don't blame me!   
Sorry Miss Tomoyo  
That's Miss Daidouji to you!  
-_- What ever Miss Daidouji  
Ok now on with the story!  
Hey that's my line!  
~*~ ------ ~*~ Scene fades to the story while two friends have a mini conflict  
  
Chapter 2 - What?!?  
  
"Yea this is me, Syaoran." Syaoran replied.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi"  
"So why'd you call?"  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush.  
"Uh ... you've heard about the carnival in Tomoeda, right?"  
"Yea, of course! Why?"  
"Do you wanna go w-w-with m-me?" Syaoran managed to ask. No response came from the other side of the phone.  
"Sakura?" Still no response. Syaoran was getting the idea that Sakura was trying to think of a way to reject his invitation.  
"Um . . . Eriol and Tomoyo are gonna go too, I thought maybe w-we could g-go as well." Syaoran said, trying to ease the tension.  
"Oh my god!" Sakura finally answer   
"Are you asking me out?" Sakura was already jumping on her bed from excitement. 'Oh I'm so happy! If he says he is,' *blush*  
"Uh ... I'm not su- yea I am." Syaoran replied.  
"So do you wanna go with me?" Syaoran asked again.  
" I - I - I"  
"We don't have go as dates." Syaoran stated.  
Sakura blushed. 'No I can't blow this chance of telling him. I'm gonna have to be brave, I don't want us to be just friends.'  
"I'd love to go with you, with or without the company of Eriol and Tomoyo. It should be fun, plus I was gonna ask you to come with Eriol,Tomoyo and me earlier." Sakura said. And it was true. Ever since the flyers about the carnival came, Sakura tried her best to get the courage to ask Syaoran to go with her. She's just glad that she doesn't have to worry about that anymore.  
"Ok see you later?" it was more of a question than a statement  
"Yup! You know you always do!" Syaoran blushed.   
"Ok bye then Sakura."  
"Bye Syaoran" They both hung up.  
  
^*^ Sakura ^*^  
Oh my god! I can't believe it! He asked me out! YES! This means that there's a slight chance that Syaoran likes me! Yes Yes!  
"YES! Oh yea! Aright!" I screamed not caring that I was causing a lot noise.   
"Keep it down there Sakura, you stupid monster!" Touya yelled.  
"Shut up! I'll do as I please, without your permission thank very much."   
"What ever, just don't overdo it, Yukito is coming over." Touya yelled back through his room.  
"OK!" I'm too happy to fight with him anways! I gotta go tell Tomoyo.  
~*~------~*~  
^*^ Tomoyo ^*^  
*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*  
*ring ring*  
Darn it, I'm coming sheesh! Who could be calling me so late? Sakura? Could something be wrong?  
"H-hello" I barely said, going downstairs from a three floor house was hard, especially when you're bedroom is on the third floor.   
"Tomoyo! I got wonderful news! Oh god I'm so happy!" It didnt' take a genius to find what why Sakura would ever be happy for. It must about Syaoran.  
"OK ok, clam yourself Sakura," I try to sound like I'm happy, but how can I be? How can I be happy when Syaoran is talking my Sakura away from me. No I should think like that, if she's happy, I should be too. Right?  
"Ok Ok, sorry. Can I tell you now?" *sweat drop*   
"Of course you can!" But I already now what she's going to say. Should I take the pain? What am I saying? Of course, if this makes her happy then I'll handle the burden. If only I could be the one to make her heart fly with joy. If only . . .   
"Ok, guess what? Syaoran just aksed me out! Oh my gawd, I'm still in shock over that. Can you believe that?" She asked.  
"Of course I can believe that! It's not that hard. You're beautiful, who wouldn't want you?" who wouldn't? If Syaoran didn't, I'd make his life a living hell. For even thinking that he could hurt Sakura.   
"Oh stop it Tomoyo! You're embarrassing me! Overall you're still gonna come right?" Ha! As if I'm gonna let Syaoran hurt you, if he even tries to.  
"And what? Miss the chance to video tape you? Oh you and Syaoran will many kawaii moments, and I'm gonna be responsible to make sure you don't forget that kawaii moment." *Thump* Something fell from the other side of the phone. Or rather someone. Typical Sakura.  
"Are you ok?" I asked, though I already know the response.  
"Yea I'm fine. Really it's been six years now, you could at least drop the kawaii thing." Sakura playfully argued.  
"But how can I?" I playfully argued back.  
"Speaking of dates."   
"We weren't talking about dates." I said trying to escape her "how me and Eriol make a good couple" lecture. Why can't she see that I love her? That I don't want anybody else but her. I sigh.  
~*~---------~*~  
^*^ Sakura ^*^  
I heard a sigh, and wondered what was wrong.  
"Tomoyo, is somthing wrong?" I asked. Maybe she was sighing because she was thinking of Eriol! How kawaii! They make such a good couple!  
"Oh nothing!" I sigh in relief to see that Tomoyo has recovered from her daydreaming of Eriol.   
"Tomoyo, why don't you like Eriol? He's changed now. Besides he only tried to hurt me to force me into changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. So in away he's really nice. So why don't you give Eriol a chance? You know he likes you!" It's true.  
Eriol told me so, well sort of. I had to force him. And since he lost his powers I had an advantage over him.   
"Because, because I love you, Sakura."  
"What?!?" I yell, not being able to believe my ears.  
  
~*~--------~*~  
  
Ooooo a cliff hanger! *laughs evilly* Sorry. Anyways I better explain the deal with Eriol, because I'm sure I see a couple of people scratching their heads. Anyways, this is only based on my story, not the real thing.   
  
~8~ Flask Back into a earlier version of the story Destination:Love ~8~  
  
After Eriol finished his buisness with Sakura and the Clow Cards -- Sakura Cards I mean, he was originally supposed to go to England and return to his beloved Kaho. But Kaho dumps him. Why? because and I state this "Eriol, I'm sorry But I don't love you. I love Clow, not you. The only reason we were ever a couple, was because we were attracted by eachothers powers. I'm sorry. I don't love you." Before when Kaho first told Eriol this, he cried. Of course now, he laughs bitterly when he remembers the departure of Kaho. He told everybody that he was going back to England, before the converstation. When Tomoyo asked him why? He told her what had happened between Kaho and himself. Tomoyo felt pity for him. So soon they spent a lot of time togetther. Then *BANG* Eriol had fallen for Tomoyo. A few days later, he still didn't go back.He didn't go back to England because of Kaho, but because and I state this, "Someone has stolen my heart, and I must get it back, or at least take that person's heart in return." Eriol said that while looking at Tomoyo, when Sakura asked him why he decided to stay. Syaoran knew right away he liked Tomoyo, it took a little longer for Sakura though.   
  
//-to be continued-// 


End file.
